


affection catch

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [287]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Other, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Bianca happens upon a special Pikachu that she just has to keep for herself.
Relationships: Bel | Bianca/Pikachu
Series: Commissions [287]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 22





	affection catch

Bianca is out one day, when she is still new as the professor’s assistant, hoping to do some field research. Professor Juniper gives her a pretty lax schedule when she does not have anything specific for her to do, leaving her plenty of freedom to get to explore the area and learn the things that she is interested in. Today, she wants to take a stroll through the woods, to observe the local Pokemon, taking plenty of notes on their behavior. She knows that this is not particularly new information, but it will be useful for her, to get some experience with that kind of hands on studying.

But while she is walking, she overhears some rumors of a wild Pikachu in the area. That certainly catches her attention, considering their rarity, especially in this area. She wants to know what, exactly it is doing here, wondering if she might discover some new information, perhaps that Pikachu are not quite as rare here as originally thought, or maybe there might be some migration going on. And, for personal reasons, she might want to try and catch it, since they are just so cute.

Whatever happens, she will see once she finds it, hoping desperately that she actually does get to find it. Bianca becomes a lot more thorough in her searching then, wandering off the path and exerting herself quite a bit as she rushes around, looking everywhere that she can think to. It is not long before she starts to get pretty hot, and decides to take a break to cool down for a bit, hoping that the Pikachu might stumble upon her, but she doubts that she will have that good of luck. Either way, she plans to get right back to searching as soon as she has cooled off a bit.

Since there is no one else around, she decides to dress down a bit to help herself cool off. She wears a lot of layers, and goes to remove her leggings from beneath her skirt, after kicking her shoes off. After a moment of hesitation, she decides that it is unlikely that she will run into anyone else out here, and decides to take off her shirt as well, so that she can air out a little bit, and get cooler before she has to put it back on.

Ordinarily, the bubbly and somewhat pure girl would not do something like this, would not expose so much of her body while outdoors, but she is sure that there is no real risk involved. But then she hears something approaching her and jumps a bit, looking around for the source of the noise, hoping that it is not a person. The steps sound way too light to be a human, which is a relief. She knows that she should be able to hear if a person is coming, and that will give her time to get dressed, but these footsteps definitely belong to a small Pokemon.

That is when her eyes land on the Pikachu that steps out, standing right in front of her, just as adorable as she expected it to be, and staring right at her. Bianca squeals a bit and says, “Oh, look how cute you are! I just have to catch you!” However, she reaches for her Pokeballs and realizes that she forgot to bring any with her. She could just kick herself for neglecting something so important, but it is not long before something else catches her attention.

This Pikachu is strikingly male, she realizes, and she can tell that because, now that it is standing erect, she can see a cock much larger than a Pikachu should have. It is like nothing that she has ever seen before, and definitely something that warrants studying, but it is not her professional or researcher impulses that her making her stare at him.

He must be hard because he is looking at her without her top on, and that must mean that he wants her. Bianca is suddenly overcome with lustful thoughts like she has never experienced before, so aroused and certain that she wants him as well, and even more certain than before that she wants to catch him and keep him all for herself. But she already knows that she forgot her Pokeballs, so how is she going to catch this adorable, hung little guy?

She will just have to give him a reason to want to come home with her, by giving him so much love and affection that he wants to follow her anywhere, until she is able to get a ball to catch him with. Heart racing, with an ache of arousal between her legs as she starts to get wet at the idea, she thinks she knows just how to give him that affection, by giving him everything that he clearly wants, judging by the way that he looks at her.

Bianca decides to take the rest of her clothes off, stripping slowly while the Pikachu remains still, watching her with increasing interest. Once she is completely naked, she starts moving closer, her excitement almost unmanageable at this point. Slowly, she approaches him and murmurs, “Shh, it’s fine, don’t be scared…don’t be scared…”

Though her voice is low and soothing, a change has come over her facial expression, her eyes so full of lust that Pikachu is alarmed looking up at her, survival instincts kicking in. Bianca, however, moves quickly and picks him up before he can run away, and he struggles a bit in her arms, wondering if this is something he should try and get away from, but she does not give him the proper chance to escape, and he is so confused by his arousal mixing with his fear that he does not try electrocuting her, taking away his only advantage over someone so much bigger than him.

This means that he is completely hopeless, and Bianca is ecstatic to have him all to herself. She holds him in her arms, where she can get a good look at how big his cock is, endlessly amazed by the size of it, and not allowing him any chance to get away. She is absolutely dripping wet in her arousal right now, and has never been this turned on in her life, aching with how much she needs him, and her head swimming with all of the things that she wants to do to him.

Bianca decides to act on instinct and just pushes him forward so that she can get his cock in her mouth, wrapping her lips around it, moaning just to be able to taste it. He is so big, and immediately overcome with these strange sensations once she starts sucking him off. The Pikachu has never felt anything like this before in his life, and has no idea what to do about all of this, but Bianca is not giving him much of a choice for how he reacts either way, since she is keeping him to herself now.

She pulls back a bit so that she can kiss along the tip of his cock, and he shudders a bit in his arousal, not understanding it at all, and having no way to communicate with her or try and figure out what she is doing or why he feels like this. Certainly, he has no way to ask her to stop, and even if he did, Bianca would never dream of it, not now. She loves this too much, and has immediately comes to passionately love this little Pikachu with an unbelievably big cock, determined to keep him for her own forever more.

She kisses all along his cock, covering it in her kisses before she starts running her tongue along it, licking him eagerly to get a good taste for him. He is quickly overwhelmed by it all, whimpering and shuddering and confused by the pleasure building up, definitely feeling like something is building, like something big is about to happen, but he is not able to understand it, not able to figure out what it might be, because it is something that he has never felt before. All he can do is endure it, terrified of her and confused, but still wrapped up in all of that pleasure, which feels so good that it only contributes to his fear and confusion in the situation.

“So good, so good,” she mumbles between licks, praising him and hoping that the praise will make him love her more. If she is able to give him enough affection, then surely he will love her and want to come with her, and then she can do this all the time, maybe even include it in her research. She is still curious about how such a tiny Pikachu could have such a big cock, but there is also a part of her that wants to never tell anyone else about it, because she worries they might take an interest in her Pikachu.

She can just imagine Professor Juniper wanting to take advantage of this big cock as well, and maybe she would even tell her best friend Fennel, and then both of those researchers would want to fuck her darling Pikachu all day long, leaving no time for poor Bianca. It is a rather irrational place for her thoughts to go from the start, but she just can’t help herself, and she knows then that she can’t do any research on her Pikachu, at least not any that she ever publicly releases. This is a secret that she will have to keep all to herself.

While she is busy getting lost in her thoughts, he is pushed closer and closer by all of her frantic licking and kissing, until he is not able to take it anymore. He surprises her when he comes all over her face, taking her out of her thoughts and bringing her right back to the present. Bianca moans, holding him down so that she can smother him against her chest, squeezing him into her breasts while she licks her lips, squealing at how good his seed tastes to her.

That just makes her want that much more from him, and so, she lifts him back up so that she can start sucking his cock again, pushing it as deep as it can go, while he starts trying to struggle again, not sure what to make of his orgasm, and wanting to try and escape. Now that Bianca has gotten a taste for him, though, that just makes her that much less likely to ever let him go. She wants to taste him over and over again, and to know everything there is to know about his perfect cock, hardly able to wait until she gets to feel it inside of her.

She runs her tongue along it while she sucks at it, her moans muffled by the length in her mouth, and Pikachu finds it harder to struggle and resist as she overwhelms him with this pleasure. Soon enough, he is just accepting it, going still and whimpering for her while she keeps slurping at his dick, wanting to get everything she can out of this, wanting to taste him as much as she can, wanting to make him come again, but this time directly in her mouth, and right down her throat.

She is getting more and more carried away with this, but she does not care a bit, already convinced that this is exactly where she is meant to be, that he is the ideal Pokemon for her, that she was meant to find him out here. The two of them are going to be together forever, and she will make sure that he never evolves so that he can stay small like this for her, and she will make sure that no one ever finds out the secret of her Pikachu’s cock, so that no one can steal him away.

She soon gets him to come again, right into her mouth like she wants, and it makes her so happy to be able to get a taste like this. Bianca loves it when he comes on her just as much, though, so she likes to alternate when she can, letting him come all over her face sometimes, and others times she does not pull him out of her mouth, and just lets him come right down her throat, swallowing everything that he has to give her so eagerly. This is the best thing that has ever happened to her, and this is the best thing that she has ever felt or tasted.

The Pikachu has no way to keep up with how many times that she makes him come, and he is left out of it as he gives into her, unable to keep fighting while she sucks him off, slurping at his cock, kissing and licking him so much that he is always brought to that same point of pleasure, still not entirely sure of what it means. He is still young, has not had thoughts about mating yet, and had no idea what he was getting himself into when he decided to get a closer look a the half naked human girl.

After Bianca has gotten to swallow a lot of his come, and had him cover her face and breasts many times, she finally decides that she can’t wait anymore, and she has to see what it is like to feel him inside of her. She is aching with how badly she wants him, her pussy dripping wet just for him, and she has to have him, right away. When she lays down on her back, it gives the Pikachu a chance to try and recover from his daze, and he thinks that he might have a chance to escape, a chance that he needs to take advantage of.

She pulls him down to hold him between her legs, shoving his cock inside of her, and that is when he makes one last attempt to get away, squirming to try and get out of her grasp. However, this works more in her favor than his, because, as he squirms, he pushes the rest of the way inside of her, and she lets out a sharp cry as she is filled with the large cock that she has come to lust for so much. No matter what he does to try and get away, it just makes it more pleasurable for her, and the Pikachu has to accept now that he is not going to be able to get away, no matter what he does.

Bianca has claimed him as her own, and she is not going to stop until she knows that this Pikachu will never try and get away, will willingly go with her so that she can make him her own, now and forever. If she could have caught him, this might have gone a little better, but she decides that she likes it better this way, and knows that she would have found some excuse to fuck him as quickly as possible no matter what had ended up happening today. No matter what, she and her Pikachu were always meant to meet like this and be so happy together.

That is all she can think about as she takes his cock for the first time. She is going to be so happy now that they have met, because this must have been fated to happen. Though she will have to work hard to make sure that the nosy professor never discovers her secret, that will be worth it if it means that she gets to have her Pikachu to herself. She can just imagine Professor Juniper sucking off her Pikachu, using her breasts to squeeze his cock, doing all sorts of things to pleasure him, because surely she would get addicted to the taste of his come as well.

Well, Bianca is never going to let that happen. Once she secures her place as his trainer, she is going to keep a close watch on him, and she is going to keep her wonderful secret. Now that she is fucking him, she knows even more how important it is for her to keep that secret. This is way too good to share with anyone else, and she is certain that, if anyone else knew how good his cock felt, they would want him for themselves, and might even be tempted to try and steal him away.

She holds him in place, making sure her grip is secure, as if she is afraid someone might come to steal him away right then and there. Using her grip on him, she makes him thrust more and more into her, practically fucking herself with her Pikachu. At the same time, she has her other hand up on one of her breasts, groping herself and playing with one of her nipples, increasing the stimulation so that she is left whimpering and moaning, gasping out because she can barely breathe right now.

It all feels so good, better than anything she has ever felt in her life, and even that is nothing compared to how good it feels when the Pikachu gives into his pleasure again and comes inside of her, filling her with his hot, sticky seed. She loves the feeling of it in her pussy even more than on her face, and she knows that she is nowhere near done with him now. Not only is she not sure that she has shown him enough love just yet, but she also has no intention of slowing down when she has felt something that good. She needs to feel more and more, to recreate that sensation until she can’t take anymore, and only then might she have a chance of being satisfied.

Then, of course, the Pikachu will love her and want to come right home with her.

Bianca uses him to fuck her more and more, wanting to make him come again, because she loves how it feels. She can still taste him in her mouth, and knows that there will be plenty of time later to get to taste him again, once she takes him home with her. It seems like it will always be hard to choose what she wants to do with him, but as long as she is able to have as much time as she wants with him, then she will surely be able to keep trying everything that she loves, never needing to worry about getting her fill of his seed. At this point, Bianca doubts that she is ever going to be satisfied, but as long as she has him forever then that does not matter.

As long as she can be content for the moment, then that will be good enough. However, it seems like it will even take a while for her to get that, which is why she keeps using him to fuck her, keeps making him thrust into her with that big, perfect cock. Her Pikachu is still struggling a little bit, but every time that he squirms or wiggles, it just creates more friction that feels so good for her she can hardly stand it. She is left coming for him over and over again, her body so sensitive now that it barely takes anything to send her into an orgasm. Still, she knows that her favorite part is whenever he comes inside of her, because that feels so good.

Fortunately for her, it is not long until she has him to that point again, coming deep inside of her with a whine, and he goes weak again, steadily giving up his attempts to escape because he just does not have the willpower left to do it anymore. He is getting tired, and this does feel good, even if he does not understand it and even if it scares him. She has such a tight grip on him that there is no chance of him getting away, and he is so far gone now that he does not even remember his last ditch efforts, forgetting his potent electricity completely, not that he would even want to use it on her at this point.

The Pikachu is breaking down so easily now, after being made to come so many times, and with Bianca still set on making him come even more for her. He can’t think at all, and can’t feel anything other than the pleasure of her tight pussy squeezing his cock, milking him dry. As long as she keeps him like this, he will never be able to regain his senses again, and he is slowly forgetting everything else, except for the way that she makes him fuck her, the way that she makes him thrust into her.

He comes once again, and that sends Bianca into another orgasm, one so powerful that she drops her arm for a bit, not holding him into place anymore. This would have been the perfect chance for him to escape, but he no longer thinks about escape, and has slowly forgotten that was his goal at all. The only thing that he knows now is fucking her, and when she is not pushing him into her, he knows that something feels off, that something is not right. Rather than trying to get off of her and run away, like he would have early, he decides to correct the problem that he has noticed.

Pikachu begins thrusting on his own, mimicking the motions that she created when she was holding him into place, and Bianca lets out a sharp cry of pleasure, surprised that he is already catching on, already doing this on his own. She is happy with this, though, and willing to let him keep going and take control for a little while. She does not need to hold him down and make him do it anymore, which means that her love must be working, that he must want to be her Pokemon now.

She does rest a hand on his back again, not to hold him down, but just to touch him, just to have that reassuring touch, to remind him that she is here, and that she loves him very much. And, just in case he does try to escape, just in case he forgets that he loves her and decides to try and leave again, she wants to make sure that her hand is already there. She is not holding him down right now, but she could hold him down, if she really needed to.

Pikachu does not try and get away at all though, and he keeps up the rhythm, fucking frantically to make her come over and over again, with the spasms of her pussy enough to send him into his own orgasm every time. And every time he ejaculates into her, Bianca is left coming that much harder, her climax prolonged by his, the two of them working together to get each other off with their pleasure. That just makes her love him even more, and makes her think that he must really love her, that the two of them really are meant to be.

He is all hers, and she was fated to meet him out here in the woods, where the two of them could have so much time alone. However, after several hours of pleasure, she realizes that they are not alone anymore, that she can hear weightier footsteps, that probably belong to a human. Bianca has to stop quickly, not wanting anyone to discover her secret Pikachu with the massive cock, so she pulls him out of her so that she can start getting dressed again, not having a chance to clean off her sticky, come covered body, and she hopes that no one notices the state that she is in before she can get home and clean up.

Once she has her clothes on, she is ready to try and figure out how to get Pikachu to come with her, but then he nudges her, and she looks down at him. He is still achingly hard, and so confused now. She has broken him past the point of understanding anything more than sex, and now that he only knows how to fuck, that is all that he can think about wanting. She knows exactly what he is trying to say to her, and she knows that this is all because of what she has done to him.

And she could not be more happy about that turn of events, because it means that he really does love her enough to want to come with her, and he even loves her so much that he never wants to stop fucking her, so she definitely got what she wanted out of this. Since he is so small, the two of them should be able to work something out, and she lifts the back of her skirt, letting him climb up into it so that he can hang onto her from behind.

Bianca had not bothered to put her leggings or panties back on, because she is hurrying to try and get covered before she is discovered, so Pikachu can keep himself concealed between her legs, where he can push his cock into her, clinging to her desperately while she begins to walk, having to take slow steps to keep him from falling. Also, once he starts thrusting into her, it becomes especially difficult to keep walking, because her knees go weak with pleasure.

Bianca has to do her best to keep anyone that she may pass from figuring out that she has a Pikachu fucking her with each step, but she thinks that she can manage. She is just so happy to have met him today, and so happy that he loves her so much, and would do anything to follow along with her. As she walks, he continues to come inside of her, even though she is already so full of his seed from being fucked so much that she is leaving a trail behind her. With each step that she takes, more of his come leaks out onto the ground, showing the exact path that she is taking, another thing that she hopes that no one will notice.

And Pikachu continues to replace whatever falls out, because he can’t stop fucking her, and therefore can’t stop coming inside of her. It overwhelms her so much that she can barely keep her composure to keep walking, but she needs to get back home, so that she can officially catch him, and then let him back out so that he can keep fucking her senseless, so that she can keep taking care of him, and keep showing him all of the love that she holds for him in her heart.

Soon enough, she happens upon who it is making the footsteps that she has heard, and realizes that it is a child exploring the area. She has to stop for a moment, too overwhelmed by Pikachu’s frequent thrusting to do anything other than grip a tree for support, and that is when the boy notices her, and comes up to talk to her. Bianca does not know if she can handle having a conversation like this right now, but she knows that there is nothing she can do to stop it from happening, and definitely nothing that she can do to stop her new Pikachu from hammering away at her pussy, fucking her harder with each thrust, his whimpers so soft and breathless that they can’t be heard by anyone other than her, unless someone were listening closely, which the boy is not.

Pikachu does not even notice that someone has come up to talk to her, and would not care either way. Before, he might have seen this as a chance to run away, but now, he does not even think about running away, because he needs this pleasure. Bianca has made him so dependent on this pleasure that he knows there is nothing else he can do but fuck her, and is convinced that this is what he needs to survive. As long as he can keep fucking her and coming and feeling this good, then he must be doing everything just right, and so, he does not stop, even in this awkward position where he is barely hanging onto her, fucking her while she stands and while she walks.

Bianca is such a mess right now that she is surprised the boy does not notice. She is covered in come, sticky with it, and there is a trail of puddles extending behind her from where it has leaked out of her, and she can hardly breathe, gripping the tree that she is leaning against so that her knees do not give out on her because she is so overwhelmed by everything that is going on beneath her skirt right now. However, the child must be incredibly oblivious, and is perhaps too young and innocent to even think anything of it, and that is why he does not notice the state that he is in.

Plus, he is distracted, looking for something. He asks her, “Have you seen a Pikachu around here? I heard that there was one and I really wanted to catch it.”

Of course she has seen the Pikachu, but she can’t tell him all about that. In fact, she can barely answer at all, because of the way that Pikachu is constantly coming inside of her, but she is able to find her voice to say, “Actually, I heard that Pikachu already found a trainer who loves him very much.”

“Oh, okay! I’m sorry for bothering you, thanks for letting me know!” the kid replies, before taking off to look for something else to catch. Bianca, on the other hand, has something else on her mind, ready to get her Pikachu home so that she can continue to fuck him absolutely senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
